


A Week (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Self-Lubrication, Werecats, barbed!cock, bottom!Jensen, mentions of mpreg, mild dub-con, podfic reader Juice817, sex as cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jensen's first mating week, but he's got a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Week](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190081) by keep_waking_up. 



For alycat, for the fandomaid Typhoon Haiyan fundraiser.

Format: mp3

16.07 MB, 11 min 42 sec

Download or listen [here](https://app.box.com/s/1oxt1uw3o3dhbidb9crl) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vu0a7rbhpvqrfjz/a%20week%20by%20keep%20waking%20up.mp3)


End file.
